clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:70.143.93.35
Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:18, 8 February 2009 (UTC) STOP!!!!!!! DO NOT POST ANY MORE NEGATIVE COMMENTS ON TRISKELLE'S PAGE, YOU ARE PUSHING HIM TO THE VERGE OF QUITTING!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Triskelle can do this; he can turn the Un-CP Wiki around! Just please help him! He may quit by tomorrow, so please encourage him! Please listen to your fellow Co-Webmaster! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Please Stop, I.P. Address. Stop attacking Triskelle or I can and will block you for personal insults, Happyface or not. That wiki is a cesspool, but it is not satanic, and I will not allow you to call it that. I called it that once, but now feel guilty because of it. If you must know, I'' edit the '''Un'-Mario Wiki (and I love Mario for the record), though it is clean. If that was me being attacked like that, I'd be crying... but I'm a weenie (as in a hot dog, slang for weak). Oh, and Judge Xavier all of the South Pole Council overruled the impeachment of Triskelle. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Happyface, you are being unreasonable right now. STOP ACTING LIKE A MABEL AND SEE REASON! Triskelle can turn the Un-CP around, I know it. Stop or I will block you for longer. And I may have to impeach you. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Men, I would like to see the Un-CP turned around. All the pages must be deleted. The "BA" word they use there is a nickname for Nazis. So you're calling penguins nazis now? Try doing it Triskelle. I chalenge you....to a Pokemon duel!--Happyface Regarding UnCP Do not make this any worse Happyface, the issue regarding UnCP will be resolved in a friendly matter. A friendly approach = faster results. Stop trying to promote war against them. (Talk to me!) RE: Strikes Spongebob's situation was not serious at all. It was merely a case of improper grammar, which is hardly anything bad enough to receive a two week block. Skipping strikes is meant for hackers, spammers, and users who swear and insult other users and such. You still abused your power. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:21, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Well... the strike and block will happen if he continues to make completely uneccessary pages and videos (which he probably will). And I'm not so sure about the hacker thing... if you can lie about your age, then you could lie about anything, ya know... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Un-CP #That makes fun of everything, with no exceptions. #At least it's not homophobic. #Tell me where that makes fun of homossexual people. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:25, 15 February 2009 (UTC) But where was it? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:57, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sure it didn't say "homos are fat". Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:01, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Case not closed. You guys should link to where it's bad instead of simply saying "it's bad". If there was something saying that, I'm sorry. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:05, 15 February 2009 (UTC)